


(day 10)

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [10]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: (that sounds about right), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Middle School, First Meetings, Gen, the Waynes are just regular people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Damian and Mia are assigned a group project together it goes well
Relationships: hints of DamiMaps
Series: DamiMaps December [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 7





	(day 10)

**Author's Note:**

> don't use this as a refence for homework I was trying very hard to remember what my teacher in fifth grade taught us.

It was a normal Monday for Mia as she walked along Gotham Academy’s prestigious halls. Going from class to class, Mia noticed the same dark haired guy in the back of her classes. It was in history class when Mia finally met the mystery new kid. Professor MacPherson assigned a partnered project. It was over the history of the Roman Empire, they needed to write a short essay and create a visual piece over their favorite part. Walking over to who Mia assumed was Damian, he was awkwardly sitting in his desk unsure. 

Damian looked up as a footsteps came up to him, the Asian-American from some of his other class, stood in front of him a smile across her face. She held out her hand for him, “hi, I’m Mia. You’re Damian, right?” Damian nodded before being his eyes back to the desk. “Do you have a phone? If you don’t that’s cool- I just figured it would be helpful..” looking back at the girl, Mia, Damian clicked his tongue in acknowledgment. Tearing a slip of paper off and writing his name and number down, Damian handed it to her. 

Mia smiled and took the paper with a thank you. Mia opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the bell. “I’ll text you later!” she quickly went to pick up her stuff. Existing the class Damian headed to his fifth hour math class. Periodically throughout the day, Damian continued to spot Mia in the crowd of students. 

Maps pulled out the slip of paper with Damian’s phone number. Plugging the number into her phone, Mia shot a text over to confirm a date and place for them to meet up. Damian’s curte response confirmed the time and date. Walking into the public library within walking distance from the school, Mia directed her path to the little cafe that was nested at the front of the building. Sipping on a hazelnut mocha, Mia scouted for a quiet place for her and Damian to work. 

Damian found while she read through her textbook. Mia had a look of complete concertation as she added to her notes. Setting across from her, Damian began scanning his own notes. “I was thinking we should do are report on the acratechure.” Mia’s eye flickered to his face for a moment as she asked. Puzzling over the option, it would be a safe topic, not many would want to take up the challenge. “That is, acceptable. Where should we get started.” Mia’s smile was filled with sunshine as she pushed her notes to him. 

“I was thinking, start with roads, then to aqueducts, somewhere we’ll add in the part about how Roman’s were heavily influenced by the Greeks. Add in some smaller achievements if we aren’t at our word limit, and finish with the colosseum.” Mia had her head crocked to the side stilling smiling. The pair began meeting regularly every Monday, and continued to do so long after any project ended. 


End file.
